<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolves and The Horsemen by SilasSolarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936827">The Wolves and The Horsemen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius'>SilasSolarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idea Dump [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Stiles, Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the FRA turns up shocking results for the Stilinskis, Beacon Hills and the Pack find themselves thrown headfirst into series of events that may change everything they think they know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idea Dump [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/558136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolves and The Horsemen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>This had to be a joke.</p><p>Wide blue eyes gazed down at the letter in their owner's hand, heart racing as hope and fear waged war within him. Eleven years of mourning or regrets and now there was this. This letter that had all the trappings of false hopes and redemption and yet was the most tempting thing he'd ever read because more than anything…he wanted to believe it.</p><p>Wanted to believe that he hadn't failed his family so badly. That his mistake hadn't left his wife grieving until her death, hadn't left his son endlessly searching for that integral part of him that was missing. And yet-</p><p>He couldn't allow himself to hope again. Not after so long.</p><p>A low sound left his throat and he was horrified to realize that it was a sob. Worse, another one followed it until a hitched breath led him to crying in way he hadn't since he'd come to the hospital all those nights ago to find that his wife had died. Hoping beyond hope that Stiles would stay out as he had for the past few nights, he allowed himself to shatter, the letter that started it all fluttering to the ground.</p><p>All the while, a pair of laughing indigo eyes flashed behind his eyelids, a childish laugh ringing in his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>*/*</strong>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, his hope was in vain.</p><p>His dad was crying.</p><p>In the years since they'd first discovered his mother's illness, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the man cry and even still, he'd have fingers left.</p><p>The man had cried, silent and solemn when they'd gotten the diagnosis, even though his expression had gone stoic. Then again when, only a year later he'd come to the hospital after his shift only to find that she'd passed while he was gone.</p><p>And yet-</p><p>Something about this was different.</p><p>More heart-wrenching.</p><p>His father was sobbing, low wounded sounds that stabbed at his heart with each one and more terrifying than anything he'd ever faced, supernatural included.</p><p>Wide-eyed, he stared hoping to see what had caused this only for his gaze to catch on the paper lying carelessly at his father's feet.</p><p>"D-dad?" He called hesitantly, moving closer. The man didn't seem to hear him, lost in his grief and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened.</p><p>Kneeling, he reached down and grabbed the paper, whiskey-soaked gaze widening as they took in the words written there.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, Mr. Janisław Noah Stilinski</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your submission to the Family Reconstruction Act database has been discovered to be 99.9% match to that of another participant. To know more about your results please report to your nearest Preventers Headquarters. We understand that this may cause some conflicted feelings and if you wish you may call ahead and make an appointment to meet you new-found family member. If the family member is underage you will be required to undertake guardianship unless otherwise stated. Once again, congratulations on your new family member and we look forward to your visit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lady Anne Une</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commander of the Preventer Corps</em>
</p><p>He froze, knowing without even having to think too hard, just who his father suspected the letter was referring to, especially when he himself had yearned for the same thing in the eleven years that the person had been missing.</p><p>Even now, over eleven years later he could remember it like yesterday.</p><p>Could remember the boy that had once looked up at him indigo-violet eyes full of wonder and awe, as if he were a superhero even thought they were only twenty minutes apart. Remembered wondering why the other was so much smaller than he was, even though they were nearly the same age.</p><p>Worse, he remembered the day his twin, his other half, had vanished.</p><p>They'd been at the park with their dad and his twin, just as ADHD as himself had wandered off, attention caught by one thing or another. Stiles had noticing moments later had followed, yelling for his twin.</p><p>A scream had answered his calls.</p><p>One that had been abruptly cut off.</p><p>When he reached the area where the sound had come from…his twin was gone, only a few droplets of blood and a crumbled flower revealing he'd ever been there.</p><p>Their mother had been inconsolable, especially when she learned what kind of flower they'd found.</p><p>A calla lily.</p><p>Her favorite.</p><p>For months, the whole town had searched, then only six months later it had been called off and then a year and it seemed to fade from everyone's memory.</p><p>His <em>little brother</em> seemed to fade from everyone's memory.</p><p>He'd been so <em>angry</em>, so terrified that his brother would end up dying broken and abandoned pleading for him with words he'd never hear. His dad had started working more, using every resource they had to try to find him, and then-</p><p>He'd met Scott.</p><p>Scott, who looked at him the same way Miro had. Who laughed at his jokes, even the ones that were in no way funny.</p><p>But he'd never forgotten his twin.</p><p>Never stopped wondering what he was doing, how he'd react to some of the pranks they'd pulled, if he'd enjoy them as much as he had when they were younger and now-</p><p>Now there was <em>this.</em></p><p>"Do…do you think- "He couldn't bring himself to finish the question, but he knew his father had heard him when those horrible sobs quieted, and the older Stilinski pulled him into a firm hug.</p><p>"We," The older man took a shuddering breath. "We'll never know if we don't go, Kiddo."</p><p>He nodded, a tentative glimmer of hope building before he squashed it ruthlessly. "What will we do if- if"</p><p>His dad hugged him tighter, his response just as broken as Stiles' own.</p><p>"I- I don't know."</p><p>
  <strong>*/*</strong>
</p><p>"These can't be real."</p><p>Wide violet eyes stared down at the DNA test results in front of them, then at the doctor a few inches away, shock coursing through every part of their owner's being. The doctor, one of the few people he actually trusted, gave him an empathetic glance, and nodded.</p><p>"They are, Duo. I ran the test myself, <em>four times.</em>" She assured, and while that should've been comforting…all he could feel was a faint surge of terror and…something he wasn't quite sure how to name.</p><p>Words, normally flowing off his tongue with ease, seemed trapped in his throat, his breath just as trapped in his lungs and all he could do was utter a soft 'oh'.</p><p>The woman sent a worried glance over his shoulder, and in response strong lean arms wound themselves around his waist.</p><p>"Breathe,<em> koibito.</em>" His lover whispered in his ear and he tried to comply, letting out a choked breath that sounded too close to a sob for his liking.</p><p>"Again." His lover ordered, his voice harder but still much gentler than he was used to hearing it outside the privacy of their bedroom. The arms around him tightened, until their grip was just shy of painful and he tried again, shoving the overwhelming emotions deep down until he could bring himself to deal with them. Closing his eyes, he took another deep breath and allowed himself to slip back behind the mask he'd been wearing since just before the war.</p><p>A large smile curled its way across his lips, fanged canines gleaming in a way that was just shy of threatening, and yet with all the emotions he'd shoved away, Shinigami was too close to the surface for anything better. He took another deep breath, then opened his eyes, nodding.</p><p>"So, what now?"</p><p>"Lady Une has asked that you meet her in her office in an hour to discuss the details of your match and how it can affect you. Heero, you as well."</p><p>The couple nodded and left the room.</p><p>"Spar with me?" He asked, as his lover released him. The older teen glanced at him, seeing the tension that hadn't quite been dissipated by the braided man slipping behind his masks, then nodded.</p><p>At his nod, the smaller male's smile shifted into a more genuine one and he knew that no matter what happened during their meeting, they would be alright.</p><p>
  <strong>*/*</strong>
</p><p>"Thank you for coming Mr. Stilinski."</p><p>Noah frowned slightly as him and Stiles took their seats in front of the woman sitting at the desk. When he'd called in to set an appointment to meet the match of his results, he'd been promptly informed that his results were classified and that he would need to come in immediately. Stiles, just as suspicious as he was, had opted to come with and upon arriving at the preventer headquarters they'd been directed to the head commander herself, Lady Une.</p><p>The woman, much younger than he thought she'd be, was beautiful, her gaze sharp and yet something about her set him on edge. Especially when he noticed that she seemed slightly nervous, though it was well hidden.</p><p>"I'll admit, I don't understand why our case shot all the way up the chain of command to land personally on your desk."</p><p>She hummed. "Your son is a friend. I wanted to see his case through personally." She replied softly, opening the folder on her desk.</p><p>"Your match is a paternal match to a seventeen-year-old young man named Duo Maxwell. Up until a few years ago he lived on L2 but moved to earth during the war. Until the FRA, we believed Duo to be an orphan abandoned on the colony, however after looking into your records we've learned that isn't the case. You reported your youngest son missing eleven years ago, correct?"</p><p>He nodded, voiced trapped in his throat and she smiled warmly. "Then I would like to inform you that Duo Maxwell is in fact Mirosław Stilinski. However, there are some complications in your case."</p><p>"What are they?" Stiles asked and she glanced at him. To his surprise, she didn't dismiss him as most adults did, instead she blinked as if blindsided and shook her head. "Nothing too terrible. However, Duo does come with another. Heero Yuy, is a 17-year-old young man and Duo's closest friend. They refuse to be separated and Duo has asked that I warn you that he's not coming with you if Heero cannot."</p><p>Noah snorted, eerily reminded of Scott and Stiles, and nodded before he had even thought about. "That's fine. Stiles is the same and his best friend lives down the street."</p><p>She chuckled. "I figured. Had I not seen the eerily familiar look of mischief on his face, I probably would've pinpointed him as Duo's brother by his inability to sit still." Stiles blushed, jumping startled as the door to the office flew open behind him.</p><p>"Une," Yelled a voice. "Is it ti-oh."</p><p>The woman face-palmed, but Noah could only stare at the two intruders, pinpointing the speaker as his son immediately.</p><p>He looked almost exactly like Stiles with a few key differences. Whereas Stiles was tall, and almost gangly, Duo was small and lean, standing almost half a foot shorter than his twin. Like Stiles he had a constellation of beauty marks, except his were fewer in number and on the opposite side of his face. His hair was the same light chestnut color Noah's own liked to darken to in the winter, streaked with his mother's auburn highlights, but it was his eyes that really stood out.</p><p>They were a deep indigo, verging on violet, the color much bolder than he remembered it, yet like Stiles' eyes there were shadows there hidden behind levity and mischief.</p><p>Beside him was another boy, closer to Stiles' height, his dark hair shaggy and shorn short on the sides. His eyes, a cold steely blue-grey watched them suspiciously, lips pursed.</p><p>"Yes, 'oh', Maxwell. You don't know how to knock?" Une asked and he shrugged, but Noah couldn't help but notice he didn't look away from them.</p><p>The boy ignored her, stepping forward, his gaze locked on Stiles. After a moment, he smiled, a tiny fragile thing full of grief and a fearful kind of hope. "Mietek."</p><p>Stiles beamed lunging forward to hug his brother. "Miro." He whispered, his voice breaking and for just a moment, everything in Noah breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>His son was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>